<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling and Tumbling for You by Channa_Mereya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255241">Falling and Tumbling for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channa_Mereya/pseuds/Channa_Mereya'>Channa_Mereya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channa_Mereya/pseuds/Channa_Mereya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a price on her head, Hikaru chose to start a new life. What she didn't expect was to see a familiar face who opened up a pandora's box of trouble for both of them. </p><p>(Starts off a few months before the canon events begin. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and thank you so much for starting this new fic! I hope you enjoy Hikaru's journey and the romance between her and Kakashi.<br/>Please comment and subscribe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hikaru twirled the pen between her fingers, staring at the four words on the otherwise blank paper. The past week of moving in, creating lesson plans and making her way around Konohagakure was a flurry of days. Sending a letter went to the back of her mind with everything going on. They’ve had a system going on where every couple days or so they'd send letters to each other via Sora, the family messenger hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dearest Mother and Papa,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to keep you waiting sweetie.’” she cooed to the hawk perched on the window sill. She reached for the bag of sunflower seeds from the desk drawer and placed a handful in the small dish that was on the desk. The small brown bird hopped down onto the writing desk for his treat. Giving a sigh, Hikaru got up from the chair, stretching her arms above her head. The mid morning sunlight poured through the window and she felt it’s warmth on her face. She looked over the side table of her desk, seeing the stacks of lessons plans and smiled. It took her weeks to plan them but it was a relief to complete them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll find something to tell them later, Sora. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru muttered to the pigeon and then glanced at the alarm clock, eyes widening. “Oh fuck...the meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru got up from the chair and shrugged on the lavender colored bomber style jacket over her long sleeve black shirt. After grabbing her keys and wallet from the desk, she jogged down the stairs. Cursing over how she could forget she shoved on the brown ankle boots, and closed the door to the condo. Glancing up she noticed her elderly landlady who was also her neighbor,  next door watering the roses in the front yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mrs. Tanaka!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She greeted, her voice rushed as she jogged out of the porch. The shorter woman in the pastel pink yukata looked up from her task of watering her rose gardens that were in the front yard. Mrs. Tanaka smiled and gave a small wave at the new tenant. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Haruka! Are you off to class?“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette stopped in her tracks, blinking for a second. The new alias was something she was getting used to, however she managed to recover with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just running errands today, tomorrow is my first day teaching. I actually have to go to a meeting right now. I’ll see you around!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru gave a small wave before turning around to make her way to the Academy. She was grateful that her apartment was a short walk to where she was supposed to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Hikaru expected on her way to her meeting was nearly getting hit in the face by a frisbee when she got across the road to the Academy. She ducked before walking over to get the fallen frisbee.  Noticing a boy and girl  under a tree that had a swing, waving their arms and shouting. Hikaru rolled her eyes and made her way over to the group, with the frisbee in one hand. Stopping in front of them, they looked like they were in elementary school, all three of them looked upset. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids need to be more careful with this. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikau placed her hands on her hips, voice stern. “Someone could have gotten hurt-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by the little blonde haired girl’s crying. Hikaru knelt down, softening her furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. I’m sorry, I was just annoyed that it could have hurt someone. “ Her voice dropped to a whisper and she handed the little girl the frisbee who hugged it shook her head. Hikaru flinched when the crying escalated to wailing. She brought out a plain tissue from her jacket pocket and handed it to the crying girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister is crying because of our cat. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who was blonde and clad in overalls and looks to be around the age of seven-spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru frowned and tilted her head in confusion. It wasn’t until the loudening frantic meows made her look up to see a small tabby, hanging onto the branch with her two front paws. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to get Yuki down from the tree. Can you help us Miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy glanced at Hikaru, his eyes wide and pleading. His sister managed  to pause her crying to hiccup a “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru looked from her watch, and back at the tree, she had about fifteen minutes before her meeting. And the office she is supposed to be at is at the administrative part of the Academy, which was down a short road. No one else was nearby and the cat’s scared meows got louder. She felt her heartache for the crying girl and the second boy who was on the verge of tears. Biting her lip and looking back at her watch, she made her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright I'll do it. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and hopped up, hugging the trunk before  grabbing the lowest branch that was just above her head. Hikaru gave a hiss feeling some branches hit her as she climbed, the skinnier ones getting caught in the ringlets of her high ponytail before getting out. It wasn't until she got up to two stories that she reached one branch  below where the small cat was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there sweetie.” She whispered “I’m here to take you home. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru made a clicking noise with her mouth, she pulled herself up to the branch avoiding the cat’s swinging legs. She wrapped her right  hand on the branch that Yuki clung onto and then stretched her left arm to wrap it around the cat’s torso.</span>
  <span> What was not calculated was the reaction of the scared cat who decided to jump onto her face. Amongst the panic of Yuki who dug her claws in to her hair, Hikaru felt herself losing her grip and footing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru managed to muffle out those two words before wrapped her arms around Yuki to brace for impact, closing her eyes. Instead of feeling the ground, she felt caught on two arms. The stabbing and pressure of Yuki was lifted off.  She heard the cheers of the children and meows of Yuki who relaxed her grip and hopped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Miss?” </span>
</p><p>A man asked her, the one who caught her in his arms. </p><p>
  <span>Her cheek pressed against the texture of flak, she felt warm body heat. She opened her eyes to see a masked face with one visible eye looking concerned. There was one person from her past that she knew who wore a mask over his nose and mouth and had bright silver hair. The angles of his masked face and jounin attire were the only indicators of time passing between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay- wait it’s you again?’ Hikaru gasped, feeling as if  more air knocked out of her from seeing her savior than the actual  fall itself.Images of the trek across the forest during that spring, the festival and feelings of warm lips crossed her mind. Hikaru felt her cheeks warmed from the memories, not realizing she was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Hikaru, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His voice was deeper, out of the teenage state where she met him last time six years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the villages’ clock tower snapped her out of thoughts, cutting her off  and a cold realization settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m late!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped before unwrapping her arms around his neck and hopped out of the arms that caught her and Yuki. She quickly turned around, stumbling as she tried to find the words. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I have to go!” Hikaru rushed out the sentence in one breath and then ran out, sprinting in the direction of the administrative division of the Academy. She cursed herself for the awkward reaction and at the realization of this being a hinge to her new identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really happy to have you teach at the academy Haruka-san,” Iruka smiled as the two walked down to the classroom where Hikaru would be teaching.  He was assigned to help her out in the first few days of the Academy. At the first meeting, she and he the two did hit off amicably. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please drop the formalities for me, we’re supposed to be colleagues Iruka-sempai,“ Hikaru could not contain the grin from the excitement she felt. It would be a new beginning, doing what she loved. Hikaru held onto the lesson plan book and stacks of papers to her chest. “I appreciate that you're taking the time to help me get my bearings around this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem at all, ” Iruka gave a chuckle. “I’m surprised at the news of the addition to the curriculum but your class is going to be interesting. “</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that not everyone knew about the nature of her presence in Konoha. Hikaru only arrived in the village a week ago, her father’s correspondences with the Third Hokage had set everything up.  She reminisced about her meeting yesterday, cringing the memory of the incident at the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lord Hokage, thank you such for this opportunity and sanctuary,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hikaru bowed, she cringed seeing a few leaves fall out of her hair mid-bow. The Third Hokage sat behind his desk, his pipe set aside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My child, your father is a respected friend of mine,” The Third Hokage’s voice softened  when she looked up.  “I’m surprised he and your mother are not with you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, about that,” She gulped, feeling the sad lump grow  in her throat. “They did not want to take a risk and thought being separated would be better. “ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. Such  a shame because I would love to catch up with your parents, your mother was actually the one who saved my life once.“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She did?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hikaru felt her voice croak at the feeling of longing, wishing her parents were there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Without Shizuka’s delivery of the antidote, I would not be standing here at all.” Hiruzen Sarutobi flipped through the file on Hikaru that included her involvement in assisting the Wisteria Kingdom’s armed forces. “Well, I see you will be quite a help for the Academy and missions given your history.“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>A grin broke out</span></em> <em><span>and Hikaru nodded her head. “ You won’t be disappointed sir! “ </span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also on another note,” the Hokage gave a chuckle “Please do be careful when climbing the Academy's tree. It’s perfect timing that Kakashi caught you.“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes sir.” she mumbled, cheeks tingeing red and face feeling warm. She felt her heart skipped a beat hearing the familiar name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teaching has always been one of my dreams and to have it at the Academy in Konoha makes it better!” She hugged the papers closer to her,  relieved that despite being put in an alias, she had moments of being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get this.” Naruto grumbled “We’re almost close to finishing the Academy and now this class is being added. ” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I heard this is a new program to better prepare the chunin.” Ino gave a giggle at Sasuke’s direction “At least we can see each other more Sasuke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her coy smile fell seeing the lack of reaction from Sasuke who just continued his pensive glance to the front of the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The instructor's name is Haruka Izumi and that’s the only thing we know so far,“ Shikamaru sighed “This is a random thing for the Academy to make us do.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gossip that he’s new to Konoha too. “ Ino added on “So who knows how strict he’ll be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, might as well give this Haruka guy a welcoming surprise. “ Naruto hopped onto one of the desks near the door and wedged a chalkboard eraser between the sliding door and wall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto!” Sakura chastised, the irritation present in her voice “Do you really want to get on the wrong foot with the new sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I hear someone coming this way,” Kiba and Akamaru’s ears perked up to the sound of the footsteps “ I hear Iruka-sensei...and a lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What the class didn't expect was for Iruka to be hit with a chalkboard eraser. Outside the door stood a woman around Iruka’s age, an eyebrow raised at the prank. A silence fell over the classroom. She stuck her head in the room looking both ways as if there were any more surprises. The stacks of paper in her arms are placed gently on the desk behind her and Iruka at the front of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite an intro, “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman spoke up breaking apart the silence. Biting her lip to stifle a  giggle, she reached over to the pocket of her jacket and passed Iruka a silk handkerchief. “You got some chalk over there.” She pointed and gestured to her own hair with her other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah thank you Haruka.” Iruka brushed away the chalk and then turned back to the class. “This is your new sensei, I expect you to give her respect and take this class seriously. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru took a deep breath, “Alright class, “ she smiled “Welcome to Politics of the Shinobi World, my name is Haruka Izumi and I will be your instructor. “ </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Hikaru's pen against the paper filled the quiet bedroom that was illuminated by the sole desk lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dearest Mother and Papa, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I hope both of you are fine and that you’re still safe wherever you are. The past few days  were eventful to say the least. But I’m safe and that’s what matters. I’m slowly adjusting to where I am and settling down. I met with the Hokage, Lord Sarutobi sends his well wishes and is still grateful for the antidote you gave him years ago. I had my first day teaching at the Academy, and I think I found my place. Teaching has always been a dream and even though the conditions to lead it aren't ideal, it’s still nice to pursue that passion. The students this year are an adventurous bunch, but that’s the fun of it.  In other good news, I rescued a cat from a tree yesterday. It wasn’t easy or painless but I’m glad I made two kids happy. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hikaru contemplated on whether or not to include the bit on Kakashi, she hissed remembering the pain of Yuki’s claws on her hair. She cringed remembering that awkward interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Better not make them worry. “ She mumbled, deciding to omit that detail and continued writing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I miss you and love you every day. One day we can be reunited again without the fear of a warrant or death sentence looming over us.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love, </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your daughter Hikaru</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES </p><p>So one of the major modifications I did was changing ages. Hikaru, Kakashi, Iruka and Jounin like Asuma, Kurenei, and Gai have been aged down to 23. This is mainly for plotline purposes. </p><p>--<br/>Quarantine has really put me in a productive mindset, so here is Chapter 2! </p><p>Please make sure to comment and subscribe! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Treaties are absolutely important, however, they're really worth the level of commitment done by the parties involved. And unfortunately, after twenty years of relative peace, the armistice that marked the end of the First Shinobi War essentially went out the window. Economic collapse and the desire for territory stirred tension between the nations leading to the disruption of the said armistice. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru paced in front of the room,  casually throwing the chalkboard eraser between her hands as she continued. It was the second week of her teaching and she was grateful for the established routine of the class. She already could make distinctions between some of her students. Such as Sakura  Haruno who she could rely on in breaking those awkward silences in the class and answer the questions no one wanted to answer. Then there was Hinata Hyuuga who she had a soft spot for, the girl was sweet and even though she didn’t speak up much, she aced the class and made the effort to meet with her. Shikamaru Nara was a wildcard for her, giving her the image of a slacker with his often naps in the class but he blew her away with his essays and exam scores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you all know from the readings, the implications of the second Shinobi War involved a shift in governance. The large five nations started to expand their power, taking in smaller territories and already existing communities. “ She went back to the blackboard where she had already drew a hastily drawn map of the Five Shinobi Nations and then started to make arrows </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sensei, “ Kiba spoke up in the midst of her labeling the gained territories. He was one of the students who gave a run for her money with the cocky attitude of his. “Why is all of this relevant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this relevant?” Hikaru turned around and walked over to the front of the class before she  propped herself onto the  main desk, a break from her pacing. “Well, our past is what makes us. Even though those events happened, there are those lingering effects crossing generations. Sometimes it can consume us.” She glanced down at the faint scar that was cut vertically down the front of her left forearm, the paleness contrasting the peachy-beige tones of her skin  “Other times we can accept it’s existence and use it to move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant this class Sensei. Though we do appreciate the sentimental speech.” Kiba replied when a sea of confused faces filled the room and a silence fell. Akamaru followed up with a bark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess that sappy spiel wasn't it. “ Hikaru rubbed the back of her neck, she gave a chuckle. She felt her face warm up from the slight mistake.  “Well since a majority of you are hoping to become Shinobi, that means you’ll be going onto missions that involve the interactions between the Five Great Shinobi Nations. It’s best for you to have a foundation on the politics and history so you can be more aware. The last thing that we need is a diplomatic crisis to form from a mission that’s as simple as delivering a parcel.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the clock “Alright that wraps up everything for class today. Make sure to do the readings, and don’t hesitate to reach out to me if there are any questions or concerns. Class dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>“Yamanaka Flowers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru read from the store’s sign. It was later in the day and she had just wrapped up teaching. She  looked up from the piece of paper that had the address of the store, glancing at the sign again. Even from outside, Hikaru could smell the scents of roses and gardenias coming from inside the store. Hikaru felt guilty that she didn’t immediately uphold the one request her father made for her. Yet this evening she planned on making his promise true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell chimed when she opened the door to the nursery. The smell of the flowers were stronger but she didn’t mind at all. Hikaru found them pleasant compared to the smell of metal and sweat. Hikaru glanced around hoping to find the flower that she was looking for. They should be in season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice of a girl took Hikaru’s head out of her thoughts. She turned around from the glass display and saw her student Ino at the counter. What made Ino stand out in her class was the in depth rivalry that she and Sakura had, in particular the one for Sasuke Uchiha (who was already someone that Hikaru could not get a reading on and only learned of his family’s massacre). As far as the rivalry went, she was glad it got the two active in class. She also found it endearing to remember the rivalry she had with Manami when they were that age and before things went downhill six years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello Ino!” Hikaru smiled, and made her way to the counter. “I didn't know you worked here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hi Haruka-sensei, I didn’t expect you to come into my family’s flower shop for business.” </span>
  <span>Ino leaned on her forearms over the counter, blowing air which kicked up her blonde bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah silly me, no wonder why the name was familiar.” Hikaru finally connected the dots and lightly gave atap to her forehead with her hand. “Just when I thought I felt like I was getting a grasp on my students.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, welcome Yamanaka Flowers, and I’m glad you’re here Sensei. “ Ino smiled “What can I help you with? Are you looking for any flowers in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I’m looking for a bouquet of wisteria. I’m hoping they're here.” The purple flowers were one her father requested in particular for this task. She was glad they were the ones because she missed her home’s namesake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in luck, we have them. Let me get a bouquet set up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Hikaru stood by as Ino picked out a dozen of the vibrant lilac flowers. The petals were in full bloom. She watched mesmerized as her student elegantly arranged them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are these for home decoration, since you just moved in?” Ino asked, taking out a silver satin ribbon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more for a gift actually. “ Hikaru twirled a long strand of her losely curled dark chestnut colored hair "For a friend. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing the sight of blooming wisteria when it is in season. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man spoke up, entering the store with a stack of clay pots in his arms. He looked like Ino with the long blonde ponytail and steel grey eyes. He was muscular and tall, around his forties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dad, I’m just helping Haruka-sensei with this bouquet. “ Ino looked up “Dad this is Haruka-sensei, she’s the new teacher at the academy, and Haruka-sensei this is my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru gave a small bow “Izumi Haruka, pleasure to meet you, sir. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man returned the gesture “Yamanaka Inoichi, it’s nice to meet you too. Ino has told me about you and your class. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru gave a nervous laugh “Well I hope they're good things. “ She smiled glancing back at Ino “Your daughter is a bright student. You should be proud of her Inoichi-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to hear that. “ Inoichi looked at the wisteria bouquet “As beautiful as they are here, there’s something special about seeing the Wisteria bloom at the Kingdom of Wisteria. I remember taking Ino as a child there once, she had a blast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard. “ Hikaru's eyes looked longingly at them. Her heart tugged at the memories of celebrating the blooming of the wisterias in her hometown. She wondered if that tradition to host the festival remained or changed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I was a toddler and barely remember. “ Ino whined, as it sounded like Inoichi would probably talk about childhood stories. She finished tying the ribbon to a bow. “And you’re all set Haruka-sensei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino, it's beautiful.” Hikaru praised looking at the meticulous bouquet. She fished out her wallet. “Thank you so much. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After paying and saying her goodbyes, she started her trek with the bouquet in tow to her destination in Third Training Ground. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru stood in front of the  large kunei shaped monument, silence surrounding her and holding on to the wisteria bouquet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to let you know that the Kingdom of Wisteria and our armed forces respects the sacrifice you all have made in combat.”  She whispered “You haven’t died in vain in working to make this world peaceful. General Akira Sasaki and Lady Shizuka Sasaki pay their respect to you even as they are not here. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uttered a silent prayer, hoping that the lives lost, the names in the memorial were at peace. Quietly, she read the names carved onto the stone, remembering the pain it felt when there were moments of fallen shinobi in the army her father led.  She wondered about the loved ones left behind for the lost shinobi who were killed in action. Hikaru knelt down placing the small bouquet at the foot of the memorial, next to the flowers and candles that were there when she arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to be here. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same familiar voice from a few weeks ago and even years ago spoke behind her. She turned, breath hitching at seeing him. He was taller, out of the teenage state she saw him when they were just seventeen. He bore the general jounin attire with a forehead protector tilted, hiding his scar and Sharingan. It was completely different from the ANBU attire that she met and last saw him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kakashi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru managed to utter those two words. Her brain is still processing the fact they met again. She stood by and he stopped right in front of her, half an arm’s length away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Hikaru, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was soft, looking as processing everything about her presence, Collecting the details on how much time changed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just fulfilling my father’s request of sending his respects, don’t you see?” She pointed to the monument, hoping to dodge any further prying questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean here. “ He spread his arms before dropping them “In Konohagakure. You ran off so fast that day I thought it was a dream. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m here.” She shrugged and gave a small smile. “ I’m here, and away from the Kingdom of Wisteria to start a new life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” His voice was soft, taking a step forward. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do me a favor, Kakashi. “ Hikaru took a deep breath, she knew that she didn’t want to put him at risk in case they would still be looking for her and her family. Her gaze was steel, looking at him in the eye. “You’re the one connection to my past that I least expected to run into after all these years. For everyone’s sake I need you to forget about Lady Hikaru the nobility. So please  just refer to me as Haruka. This is for the good, we just can’t go back.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her stomach drop at her cold tone, trying her best not to let her voice crack. She looked back at the memorial and before leaving said, “I’ll let you go mourn Kakashi.” </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>As one of Hikaru’s new duties, she found herself the next morning to be a part of the Mission Assignment Desk with the Hokage and fellow chunins. Having a friendly face such as Iruka’s often with her made the task more friendly. The two bonded over the shenanigans of their students and Iruka helped her get caught up with the frequent mission clientele.  She downed her coffee from a white ceramic mug that had the kanji for ‘fire’ painted on it, hoping to counteract the previous night’s tossing and turning that made her tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hear me out, I think this is kinda unfair to the poor cat. Like is the money worth it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered to Iruka, lifting the clipboard of completed missions to hide her lip’s movement from the sight in front of them. She flinched at seeing the Fire Daimyo’s wife Madam Shijimi essentially smothering the brown cat Tora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to get used to this, “ Iruka kept his poker face, whispering back at her as madam Shijimi handed a stack of bills to the village accountant. “Tora is a frequent Rank D mission we give out. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I don't blame the little one for taking any opportunity he gets.” She took a pretend interested glance at the clipboard she held up. “I get it cats are weirdly flexible but he’s getting squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps you sleep at night, the money is going towards the village and public programs like the orphanage,  “ Hiruzen whispered, taking another drag out of the pipe. “Doesn’t always work, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted sir. “ </span>
  <span>Hikaru squeaked out, blushing as she realized that the Third Hokage heard her and Iruka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well see you soon buddy. “ She muttered, averting the guilting eye contact with Tora who gave her the look of pleading, meowing for an escape from the carrier. She gave a small wave to the Fire Daimyo’s wife who hummed her way out to the room, her security escorts following her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikaru looked at the group of three uncomfortable genins who stood by, she mouthed “Great job you three.” with an encouraging smile. The sole kunoichi of the group gave a nod, as her two teammates followed suit. The three then were dismissed from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is next on the list?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked Iruka, who shuffled through the papers. She took a long sip of the coffee again, the taste of milk and sugar mixed with the bitter coffee grinds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see- found it. “ Iruka held up the paper, “It’s for a B-ranked mission and we’ve got Maito Gai...oh this handwriting is terrible I can’t make it out...it looks like Hatake Kakashi or Heckle Kake Sushi. I guess there is a flaw with having fully handwritten briefs. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...wonderful.” She tried to keep a straight face but cringed at the slight high hitch of pronouncing ‘wonderful’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve called?” A deep voice came from outside the room’s door. A man dressed in a green jumpsuit walked-no handstand himself into the room. What really surprised Hikaru was how his shiny bob cut managed to defy gravity. Gai looked over to the door “Hurry up Kakashi, I talk about eternal youth but you’re dragging it. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi walked in, stopping next to Gai at the moment he and Hikaru made eye contact. “Gai I’m already  here - oh hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both broke it the second they realized they hadn’t taken a breath for a few seconds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruka, I want you to meet Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake, “ Hiruzen gestured to the two jounin, “ They’ll be with you on this mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up from the chair tilting her head in confusion.  She quickly caught the coffee mug that almost fell off the table from her sudden move, nearly throwing herself off the table. She quickly straightened herself, “With all due respect Lord Hokage-and it really is an honor- why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time since we assigned you a mission Haruka, “ Hiruzen took another drag of his pipe “And I believe that you’ll be an asset on this one. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Kakashi and Gai before glancing at Hiruzen, she nodded,</span>
  <span> “I accept this mission and promise to not let you all down.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we have it, chapter one! Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>